


You're the only one I want more of

by Merakicats



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Based on a song, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Body Shots, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Clueless Huening Kai, Dance Instructor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dance Instructor Park Jimin (BTS), Drunken Kissing, Friends With Benefits, I swear this is innocent, Jealous Choi Soobin, Jung Hoseok is an overprotective older brother and it's cute, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Huening Kai, choi soobin/choi beomgyu are childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakicats/pseuds/Merakicats
Summary: Soobin kisses Kai with madness, with a desire so great he thinks it might explode out of him. "We have rehearsal in 10, we should stop.""Yeah." Their words are breathless, chests heaving. Kai is staring up at him radiantly and how can someone look so good in a closet with poor lighting? Soobin wonders if he shouldn't have rushed into labelling them as friends with benefits all those weeks ago when they'd been a little too drunk to make good decisions.Kai leaves first, looking back once and smiling at Soobin.And Soobin wishes he'd never gone out that night, at least he would never have to long for something that's almost in his grasp, but not quite.-Based on Aphrodite by RINI.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	1. If I could have this dance tonight, promise that you won't forget

**Author's Note:**

> I did myself dirty smh. I took a break from a long fic only to write this which needs a part two I'm- 
> 
> But!! Part two is half-way through :)
> 
> Also for the sake of this fic here are the ages:  
> HK: 19  
> TH: 20  
> BG:21  
> SB: 21  
> YJ: 22  
> Remember this is around June 20th so finals for spring semester have long started. Kai and Tae have yet to turn 21 I know however legal drinking age in Korea is from 19 onwards so yay!

5 weeks ago

Soobin is bored. And that's putting it lightly. 

  
  


Yeonjun had dragged him to Arcadia, a luxurious club targeted for youngsters in their 20's with the brilliant excuse that they needed a pause from finals. As if Yeonjun ever studied (annoyingly, he was the type of person to get good grades by doing nothing). Soobin narrows his eyes at him suspiciously. He takes in the cuffed long-sleeved shirt, the styled hair and effortlessly pulled over jacket. There's no way they're here because they're taking a break. 

  
  


"Hyung, why are we really here?"

  
  


"I told you. Our brains deserve a break and what better way than to-"

  
  


"I don't buy it." Soobin sips his straw petulantly, not the slightest bit persuaded by Yeonjun's argument. After a brief staring contest, Yeonjun caves. 

  
  


"Fine, Taehyun posted a story about 20 minutes ago saying they'd swing by." 

  
  


Soobin shakes his head lightly, but a smile is pulling at his lips, and he can't keep pretending to be mad at being forced to go out, not really. After all, he is the biggest Taejun shipper out there. He's still sipping at his concoction when his gears click, and he splutters, turning to face Yeonjun wide-eyed.

  
  


"Wait you mean 'they' as in-?”

  
  


"Yeah," Yeonjun slowly smirks, "Huening is tagging along."

  
  


"Lovely, we're having a dance team meeting. Who's calling Beomgyu?" His tone is light and joking, but he can't deceive Yeonjun, they both know his heart performed a triple loop at the mention of Kai.

  
  


"It's not a dance team meeting. That would involve all 19 of us." Yeonjun snorts, shaking his glass, "Besides I already called Gyu. Can you believe he's ditching us for Taehyungie?" 

  
  


"I can believe it, alright. So it's just us four?"

  
  


"Just us four."

  
  


"This isn't gonna end well, is it?" Soobin is not whining. He's not. Yeonjun waves his question off, deciding on taking a shot instead. 

  
  


"Don't worry, tonight will be fun."

  
  


Soobin fiddles with his glass, watching the liquid twirl as he sighs. 

  
  


"Wanna dance?"

  
  


Soobin's nose twitches. "Not particularly, why?"

  
  


"Oh I dunno, maybe because they just got here and they're heading for the dance floor?"

  
  


Soobin's head whips around and he opts for ignoring Yeonjun's self-satisfied grin. At least he was telling the truth because headed for the dance floor was Taehyun, impeccably dressed as ever in tight skinny jeans and a black silk shirt. And clinging to his arm was the boy who single-handedly made Soobin's heart enter cardiac arrest and resurrect him. Hueningkai wore similar attire to Taehyun's, but his shirt was dark red with black beads with the two top buttons undone.  _ Fuck. _

  
  


"Close your mouth, you're drooling."

  
  


"Am not." But Soobin still wipes his mouth just in case. He wouldn't be surprised. 

"Come on, let's go." Yeonjun's tone is teasing, patting the taller’s back but Soobin can tell Taehyun’s presence affects Yeonjun in the same way Kai’s does his. They're both screwed. Soobin downs his drink in one go and follows his friend to the floor.

  
  


"Yeonjun Hyung! Soobin Hyung!" Taehyun calls, and perhaps it's the lighting or the alcohol or hell, maybe it's just Taehyun, but damn Yeonjun could have sworn he's never looked as stunning as he did at that moment. 

  
  


"Fancy meeting you here, what are the odds?" 

  
  


Yeonjun smiles, "Yeah, it's a nice coincidence." 

  
  


Soobin snorts. 

  
  


Yeah right, a perfectly orchestrated coincidence maybe. 

"So, what are you celebrating?" Soobin rolls his shoulders back, which makes him seem more confident than how he feels as he addresses Kai. The younger, upon seeing him, smiles widely and sends a lascivious wink.

  
  


"Who says we're celebrating? Maybe we came out looking for dates," Kai wiggles his eyebrows exaggeratedly, and Soobin throws his body back in a laugh. 

  
  


"So, who falls in the category of an adequate date?"

  
  


"Oh I don't know, maybe you two." Kai's head turns to search for Taehyun to presumably continue the joke but he never finishes his sentence. 

  
  


Yeonjun is whispering into Taehyun's ear, causing him to burst into giggles, angling his body towards Yeonjun, touching his waist, grabbing his arm. They're close, and with every sneaky graze they seek something more. 

  
  


Soobin couldn't lift his jaw from the ground, what in the hell had Yeonjun done?

  
  


_ Can he teach me? _

  
  


"Guess Taehyun decided that on his own then," Kai shakes his head, impressed. His best friend worked in mysterious and clearly effective ways. "But for real, we are commemorating the end of exams." Kai's voice, soft as ever, is barely audible above the loud stereos and Soobin inches closer. 

  
  


"That's cool, we're missing a week."

  
  


Someone pushes Soobin forward, and he stumbles into Kai's arms. 

  
  


"You okay? It's stuffy in here." Kai holds Soobin steady, but he can't attribute the flush to the heat of the club. 

  
  


"Looks like we've been left to our own devices, wanna have fun then?" Kai tentatively trails his hands up Soobin's arms and leaves them at the base of his neck, playing with the strands of black hair. Goosebumps run down Soobin’s back.  _ Was it just Soobin or had Kai's comment come off as a tad suggestive?  _

  
  


"Is that a dare?" Soobin isn't sure what reaction to expect from his comment, but it's not the way Kai draws himself forward, tugging at Soobin’s neck until their chests connect, his blue cloth shirt sticking to Kai's silk one and ever so slowly Kai begins to move. They're close, but not close enough.

  
  


"Challenge accepted."

  
  


Kai has always been sinful when dancing. More often than not, it's the main reason Soobin can't concentrate in some of their classes. But tonight, Soobin releases a shaky breath. Tonight, his hips sway fluidly, knees bent gracefully to enhance the moves, chin taut. He's staring at Soobin through long lashes with a tantalizing look like he knows what reaction he elicits and loves it. 

  
  


Hell, that's probably true. But two could play at this game. 

  
  


"Dance with me," Kai's words ghost over Soobin's lips and he wastes no time gripping Kai's hips and jerking them closer. They drag their bodies hips circular motions to the rhythm, every time the bass drops so does Soobin's resistance. He's getting rougher, greedier. Needier. 

  
  


His fingers venture and roam upwards, cautiously sliding past Kai's hips and up his waist as the younger arches his back in a body roll with the music. Soobin tilts his head, bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead and stares at Kai, at the lovely wine shirt adhered to his skin, at his beautiful copper eyes, hooded and lacking any resemblance to the boy in the studio. It was as if he were another person. Soobin smirks. Kai's letting his tension dissolve in Soobin’s arms, and they both feel too pulled by the moment to question why they’re doing any of it. The song slows and snaps back with full force just as Soobin finally cuts to the chase and pulls Kai into his lap. "Better?" Soobin's voice tickles Kai's neck, and he shudders because Soobin’s lips almost, almost make contact but not quite. Kai spreads his hand out wide, reaching towards Soobin's back, feeling every inch of space, and gripping at the shirt.

"Do your best." Kai taunts, licking his lips and staring up at the boy in challenge.

"My best?" Soobin explores Kai's nape and tugs at the strands sticking out evoking a kitten-like whine, "Can you handle it, doll?" 

  
  


Kai bites Soobin’s lip in retaliation and Soobin loses it. He grasps Kai's jaw and runs his thumb across the defined edge as he nears Kai's lips and nibbles. A groan is trapped at the back of Soobin's throat as his teeth graze the soft flesh. They're not kissing yet, it's the drumroll before the instant their lips connect, and Soobin swears they love the build up more. He releases Kai's bottom lip and licks his own, staring down daringly. Their breaths come out ragged, and Soobin wonders why it felt so exhilarating. He knows neither of them is drunk, Kai had just arrived, no time for drinks, and he's hardly had enough to become tipsy. They're just staring blatantly, unmoving and so lost in each other that when Yeonjun taps them both lightly on the shoulder, they startle.

"We're gonna sit down in the booth at the left of the bar, kay?" Soobin processes the words with a hazy mind but nevertheless tugs at Kai's arm and motions towards hyung's retreating back. 

  
  


"You tired?" 

  
  


Soobin shrugs. "Not really but we could sit down, get a drink." Kai raises an eyebrow and Soobin is almost one hundred per cent sure he's about to get turned down. Kai does have a reputation for it, unfortunately. 

"Fine."

  
  


"Fine?" 

  
  


Kai smiles easily, and he places an arm around Soobin, who in turn leans into the embrace. They approach the table as so, causing Taehyun to eye them curiously. He takes one look at his and Kai's states and clicks his tongue. 

  
  


"Seems like you've been busy, huh?"

  
  


"Shut up Tae." But Taehyun's not paying attention to Kai anymore, he's back to whispering deviously with Yeonjun, and Kai senses it's a lost cause. 

  
  


"Don't worry," Soobin laces a hand through Kai's hair and the younger briefly wonders why it feels like the most natural thing in the world, "I'll pay for the first round."

"Aww look at you, being such a doting hyung."

  
  


Soobin elbows him lightly, but a smile emerges anyways. 

  
  


"Well," Kai starts, facing Soobin and biting the inside of his cheek. It suddenly occurs to him that despite being on the same team for a year, they'd never really spoken before. Not that it stopped Kai from noticing Soobin (he'd done a bit more than just notice.) "What do you think of the new choreo?" 

And the dam breaks.

-

They're on their fifth round when Soobin really starts to feel the effects. Whoever said, mixing vodka and rum was a good idea is an idiot. Unless they wanted to endure a killer hangover the next day.

  
  


It feels like they spend hours talking about the difficulty of their new dance, how the instructor placed the hardest moves for the syncopated rhythms. How Soobin had to go running (shudder) the other day because he had to improve his stamina just to finish the dance. Their talk flies by, moving on to arguing over the best Ghibli movie ("Kai, how can you say  _ My Neighbour Totoro  _ isn't their best film?" "Uh are you blind? Have you seen  _ Castle in the Sky _ ?") to their most embarrassing stories ("She literally said, in a public park, ‘Anyone who wants ice cream, come over here.’ HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SHE ONLY MEANT HER FAMILY????"). Soobin shifts slightly to ask Yeonjun about the time they accidentally washed all their white clothes with a fluorescent orange sock but upon inspection gives up. 

  
  


"Hey, wanna ditch these two?" Soobin isn't really annoyed, he's happy for his best friend. At this point, it's a bit useless to try and interact with them if the lapful of Taehyun Yeonjun's currently receiving is anything to go by. When he looks back at Kai, he ignores the way everything spins for a second. 

  
  


"God, I've been waiting for you to ask. I love Hyun, but a zombie could be munching our heads off as we speak and they wouldn't bat an eyelash." Kai shakes his head melodramatically and stands up, pulling Soobin along with him.

The head, well Soobin’s not sure where they're going. He’s just following Kai but the younger bumps into a booth and loses his equilibrium. Luckily Soobin steadies him. Or tries to. They both fall onto the table.

  
  


"You okay?" Soobin asks, groaning and reaching out towards the younger.

  
  


His head feels woozy all of a sudden. 

  
  


Soobin blinks, regaining some balance as he pulls Kai into a standing position. Kai's hair has become a mess, strands sticking upwards in rebellion, but Soobin can't help thinking he looks so... "pretty." 

Kai's cheeks bloom and  _ whoops he hadn't meant to say that out loud. _ Soobin chuckles, once, twice and then falls back to the table in hysterical laughter. 

  
  


Kai follows him soon after, clutching at his stomach for dear life. 

  
  


"I might have drank more than I thought." 

  
  


"You think?" Soobin responds with a final giggle, and he stretches his hand to Kai again. Kai lets Soobin haul him up, and he becomes a muddle of dependency. 

  
  


"Careful, ‘m gonna want to take care of you if you hold onto me like that." Soobin's words slur the tiniest bit, but it doesn't register to either of them. In a flash, Kai has his arms around Soobin's neck and leans, abandoning all consequences. 

  
  


"Bin, please take care of me." Kai's innocent pouty tone is doing inconceivable things to Soobin's will, and he throws his head back in a groan. He closes his eyes.

"I'm not your boyfriend, Ning." 

Soobin ignores the deflated sound of his heart, feels the reality of the statement punch him in the gut. Whatever happened tonight didn't matter, did it? They weren't together. And since when were they close enough to use nicknames? ("You don't have to call me Kai all the time, most people use a nickname you know?" "Like what?" "Hmm, like Ning or-" "Ning it is, and you can call me Bin." "It's settled then. Oh look, here come the drinks.")

  
  


"I don't care. Pretend you are. I'll pretend too," Kai's hand hovers over Soobin's heart, and experimentally presses it against Soobin's shirt, "Please?" His eyes are impossibly wide and pleading and Soobin would never say no, 5 mixed shots in or not. 

  
  


In the middle of his haze, Soobin remembers Beomgyu's words from half a year ago when his infatuation with Kai started increasing steadily. 

  
  


_ "He always declines dates. Dunno why but you shouldn't get your hopes too high seems like he's not the relationship type." _

  
  


So then...what was this? Was this a no-strings-attached sort of thing? 

  
  


Soobin dismisses the thought, he’d think about it some other time, he’d rather rub Kai’s back anyway. It's around five minutes later when the younger immediately perks up, and as if they hadn't just had a moment, he asks the older shyly, "Bin, we said we'd have fun, but we're not doing anything."

  
  


Soobin pulls away enough to be able to face Kai but not enough for their bodies to disentangle. "What do you want to do?" 

  
  


Kai beams, a grin outlined from ear to ear. "Let's do body shots." 

  
  


Soobin is halfway through nodding when  _ wait what? _

  
  


Kai’s tone is as light and innocent as ever and Soobin's entire body rings the panic alarm because  _ shit what was he supposed to do _ ? Kai, the little menace, starts making his way to the bar counter before Soobin can fully detain him. 

  
  


"No, shit no, no, Kai that's not a good idea. We shouldn't-" 

  
  


"It sounds fun!"

  
  


"Yes," Soobin stresses, "but I don't think we should-"

  
  


"You don't want to...because it's me?" Kai's eyes are growing undeniably watery, and the panic Soobin feels increases ten-fold. 

  
  


"No, yes, I want to! I do want to but-"

  
  


"Great, let's do it!" And his determination would be admirable in any other situation. Soobin just wished it wasn't directed at body shots of all things. They shouldn't even be taking normal shots, they're drunk enough already as it is!

  
  


He's about to tell the younger as much when he thrusts a glass in his hand and a lime in his mouth. 

  
  


"Hmphh??" Soobin removes the lime, "Kai we're not seriously doing this?"

  
  


"Now," Kai decides to ignore him, "Lay on the counter."

  
  


"Kai-" But Kai is pushing him towards the counter table, and he sighs. 

  
  


_ What's the harm? It probably doesn't mean anything to Kai, doesn't matter what it could mean to him.  _ Soobin takes a breath.  _ This was fine. _

  
  


Soobin starts lifting his shirt over his head, and Kai scrambles to stop him.

  
  


"What are you doing?" The alarm in his voice is evident, and Soobin's eyebrows knit together, "You don't want to do this anymore?"

  
  


"I mean..." Kai's eyes shift nervously, "I do. I just-forgot the body part."

  
  


Soobin laughs affectionately and ruffles Kai's hair before resuming his previous activities.

  
  


_ This doesn't mean anything, doesn't mean anything, doesn't mean anything.  _

  
  


They're both thinking the same thing as Soobin lowers himself on the flat surface and Kai is not ogling,  _ he's not.  _

  
  


"Like what you see?" Soobin can't help feeling a bit smug, he'd never held Kai's undivided attention before tonight, and he's basking in it. 

  
  


"In your dreams." However, Kai grins, and his gaze lands on the black imprint above Soobin's collarbone, “There." He moves swiftly to pour salt grains over the selected skin, and he assesses his work, satisfied. 

  
  


"Binnie hyung, the lime." Soobin places the lime, the peel bitter on his tongue. 

  
  


"Ready?" 

  
  


Soobin nods. It's simple, Kai has to drink the shot, lick the salt and bite into the lime. It's simple. 

  
  


It's not. 

  
  


The moment Kai downs the tequila Soobin already feels the laughter choking him up.  _ This isn't happening, it's not possible. It's ridiculous.  _

  
  


Soobin giggles. He's doing a body shot with Kai Kamal Huening. How in the world did he end up here? Another snort.

  
  


"Stay still." But Kai's eyes are unfocused, and there's minimal indication he can focus at all on what he's doing. After a few seconds, he finally finds the tattoo. 

  
  


"Hyung, why do you have two tattoos?" Soobin doesn't answer, too busy snickering, staring at the ceiling of the bar. _ Why is it spinning? _ After a beat, he understands the question.

  
  


"Hmmm how do you know I have two-" Kai starts licking the salt away, and that's the moment Soobin combusts. 

  
  


"That," gasp, "Tickles," chuckle, "stop."

  
  


Kai's laughing alongside him, straddling the older boy and hunching over to reach the lime. 

  
  


It takes a few tries for Kai to finally bite the target. He leans down, huffing, so close all Soobin can process is Kai's warm breath and pulsing heart. The younger's soft lips press down on Soobin’s, and he pulls away slightly, nibbling on the green fruit.

  
  


"How are you so pretty?" Soobin brushes away Kai's bangs, letting his fingers curl around the soft hair. Kai tilts his head. 

  
  


For a second, they stay like that. 

And with a sudden necessity, Kai throws the lime wedge inside the empty shot glass and leans down to properly kiss Soobin. 

  
  


The kiss lasts a millisecond and a century. It's tender at first, sweet and indecisive. Soobin rips Kai away before he can do something stupid, like kiss him senseless, but then Kai whines and whispers a hoarse "Kiss me" against Soobin's lips, and he's gone. He pulls Kai closer, tugs weakly at his hair, groans when Kai's lips part and he gets the chance to slip his tongue in. Soobin swallows Kai's moan as he sucks the younger's lip and feels him melt into his arms. They pull away and Soobin lightly traces the silhouette of Kai's neck with his thumb.

  
  


"Aren't you gorgeous?" Kai doesn't respond, but his body does the answering for him, his cheeks explode in crimson, and he looks away, lip caught in between his teeth. 

  
  


"So shy too." 

"Bin stop," Kai groans, leaning in to continue their session but Soobin prevents it. 

"Let's go somewhere else, people are staring." Indeed, the bartender and a few of the customers near the counter were shamelessly watching their transaction. He rises from the table and dresses. 

"I don't mind."

  
  


Soobin positions his hand on Kai's waist, "I do."

Soobin leads him to the car, how he has no idea because the lights are still blurry and everything is a bit crossed but whatever. He manages to get them both out and into his red Outlander. 

  
  


“Shall we continue?” Kai smiles, showing his pearly white teeth. 

  
  


“Don’t mind if I do.”

  
  


Before they know it, half an hour has gone by and their heated session has evolved into drawn-out, lazy kissing when Bruno Mars interrupts their activities. 

  
  


"Oh, it's Hobi hyung.” Kai picks up, “Hey, what’s up?" Soobin can't tell what they're talking about, but he reaches forward and presses his cheek against Kai's back in a hug. Soobin whines.

  
  


"Hang up." He wraps his arms around Kai's stomach and the younger shrieks before settling, "Cuddle with me."

  
  


"Yeah. No, I understand hyung." Soobin frowns, pulling away, Kai sounds upset. 

  
  


"What's wrong?" 

  
  


Kai sighs, "Just Hobi being Hobi, he wants me home in half an hour. You're lucky you don't have an overprotective brother. So..." Kai looks at Soobin uncertainly before he adds in a quieter voice, "Rain check?"

  
  


Soobin nods dumbfounded.

  
  


"Are you good enough to drive?" 

Soobin thinks about it for a moment, he feels better but it’s not ideal. 

  
  


“No, I shouldn’t. Uber?” 

  
  


“Yeah, I’ll call one.” Kai starts opening the app and Soobin rests his head on the younger's back again. (They’re doing something, passing time, Kai mentions the Uber’s closer and it won’t be long now)

  
  


It grows quiet.

  
  


"So..."

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


Soobin unglues his limbs and he tells himself it’s the loss of warmth he misses.

  
  


"I know you're not the relationship type," Soobin starts, and Kai opens his mouth, quick to interject, but Soobin doesn't let him, "And neither am I." That's a lie, but Kai never has to find out.

  
  


Kai processes it slowly, "Oh."

"But we could do this again if you want? I know I'd want to."  _ Is it wrong to want to say yes even though he wants more than this?  _ Kai hovers over the door handle, he can see a car pulling over and he checks the plate. It’s his.

  
  


_ Guess he'll never know _ . 

  
  


"Text me tomorrow okay?" He opens the door and heads towards the vehicle.

  
  


Soobin watches him go, wonders belatedly if he shouldn't have rushed into labelling them as friends (acquaintances?) with benefits. He gets a text from Yeonjun asking where he went, and he shakes the thought. It was for the best, wasn't it? Kai would reject him otherwise. This was fine. 

  
  


This was fine.


	2. Don't follow me, you'll end up in my arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you know how many times I've seen him break someone's heart? I just-I don't want you to be one of the many on that list."
> 
> "I know." Soobin smiles. It does nothing to reassure Beomgyu.
> 
> Too late.  
> -  
> The second chapter is based on Slow dancing in the dark by JOJI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uffff it's been a week of essays, lab reports and quizzes :(  
> Seriously thought this would be up sooner but oh well, it's done!  
> A special thanks to @/dracometria for helping me edit this1 Seriously I'm really grateful!!!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

_Present time_

  
  


Soobin kisses Kai with fervour, with a desire so great he thinks it might explode out of him. He chases Kai's lips with hunger he didn't know he possessed, pressing him against the wall, using his body to enclose Kai's. 

"We have rehearsal in 10, we should stop." 

Soobin hums affirmatively but doesn't stop the slow, drawn-out kisses. "Yeah." 

They’re breathless, chests heaving. Kai is staring up at him radiantly, and _how can someone look so good in a closet with poor lighting?_

"How do I look? Anything incriminating?" Kai angles his face in every direction possible, eyes shining with curiosity.

"Actually," Soobin steadies the younger's head, "You don't look incriminating enough." He pecks Kai quickly and revels in the abrupt way Kai's cheeks blot rosy. 

"Much better," Soobin grins, satisfied, and Kai smacks his arm weakly.

"Whatever, nerd." The younger swirls and heads for the door but not before sticking his tongue at an amused Soobin.

Kai leaves first, as he usually does, and sometimes watching him go makes Soobin ache for something he can't have. Reminds him of a conversation he'd had not too long ago. 

_"You have strawberry flavoured jello in your head instead of a brain, right?"_

_"Gyu-"_

_"No way. There's no way you could be this stupid otherwise. You've liked Kai since you stepped foot into the dance class. Why are you doing this to yourself?"_

_"I'm going to be fine," Soobin retorts but his eyes avoid Beomgyu's evasively._

_"Do you know how many times I've seen him break someone's heart? I just-I don't want you to be one of the many on that list."_

_"I know." Soobin smiles. It does nothing to reassure Beomgyu._

_Too late._

Soobin swallows, not wanting to dwell any longer on those thoughts and heads for the studio. 

-

It's during their short break when Soobin finally gets to speak to Kai again. It's not often they talk outside the privacy of their secret rendezvous, but what began as a few exchanges blossomed into small talk and now encompasses the entirety of the recess.

It is increasingly evident something in their dynamics had changed. 

Kai skips towards Soobin, bubbling with excitement, headed for the left corner at the back of the room. Without hesitation, he plops his head onto Soobin's crossed legs. Soobin adjusts his jacket to accommodate Kai’s head and the younger sighs, pleased when he does so.

"Did you see this week's episode?"

"Sorry, didn't have time. Fill me in?"

Kai starts talking about MattPatt's latest _Game Theory_ episode with his hands flying up and down as he lists all the critical points. Soobin follows with fascination as Kai begins to explain more in-depth, not noticing the way he's slowly becoming the only voice filling the room. 

Eventually, they realise the chatter around them has stopped. Soobin turns his head around in confusion, looking for the source of distraction but finds everyone's stares directed at him instead. _At them_ , directed _at them_. 

_Oh._

Soobin ponders what they must look like, snuggled like worms despite their sweat and chatting away with carefree glee. Like a couple. 

Kai seems to arrive at the same conclusion because he clasps his mouth shut. "Shouldn't they be used to it by now?" But Soobin can't agree, he hasn't adjusted to their shift either. In compensation for his lack of verbal comfort, he brushes the strands of curly black locks that stick to Kai's forehead like a magnet. 

"Don't mind them, they're jealous," Soobin whispers, as if the world's secrets lie beneath his words, and Kai reacts accordingly, lips parting in fake shock. He turns to his side, facing Soobin and the white wall behind him only.

In their unofficially claimed corner, they're separated from the rest, their own retreat. Soobin takes the liberty of lacing their hands together, Kai stares at them quizzically. He ponders what they must look like to everyone in the room. They see their closeness but not it's extent. They're not an item to display. 

"I wonder what they're jealous of." Kai tilts his head as he says it, eyes never leaving their fingers. 

_Me. Getting to hold you._

"I wonder," is what Soobin chooses to say instead. He watches silently as Kai untangles their hands, taking his time. The younger circles his arms around Soobin's torso and pulls until his face is hidden by the blue fabric. Soobin catches the blush the younger sports before it’s hidden.

"Wish they would stop." Kai's muffled complaint is scarcely understandable. Soobin doesn't say anything.

"Jimin-ssi is on his way in." Yeonjun approaches the pair, Taehyun by his side, their arms linked together, and Soobin focuses on that before answering him. It was only Jimin that day, weird for Hobi to miss out.

"Hyun, come collect your koala." 

Taehyun laughs at the same time Kai sits upright, glaring at Soobin, "I'm not a koala."

"You're right," Soobin stands, dusting off his pants and helps Kai do the same, "You're more of a clingy cat or a-" 

Jimin walks in, ushering them all to their positions and the four rush to their spots without another word. While Jimin connects his phone to the speakers, Beomgyu turns to Soobin with an eyebrow raised. 

"And you're positive you two aren't together?"

"Pretty sure," Soobin utters, the words bitter in his mouth. 

"Doesn't look like it." A half-smile appears on Beomgyu's face, and Soobin knows they'll be talking later. 

"Where were you anyway? I looked for you after getting water but couldn't find you."

"Sorry, meant to be back sooner, but Eunha wanted to talk about the history essay." Soobin nods, reminded spontaneously of his own essay and mentally he adds it to his to-do list just as the music starts and he faces the front. The mirror is huge, managing to cover the entire wall from head to toe. Soobin stares at his eyes, his hands, his feet as they move, likes the way he can control his body despite its height. The rhythm seeps into his moves and his muscles contract to the beat. It’s easy to dance. To have control over how you execute a move. Soobin smiles at his reflection, focused solely on the music and the actions he doesn’t notice the stare of a certain fluffy brown-haired boy from the other side of the room. 

-

Soobin has known Beomgyu for years, since he was seven and the other six and January was so cold that year, they couldn't go to the park to play. Bored out of their minds and being the only kids in their neighbourhood, their mother's suggested they go to each other's houses, and so every day, in the dead of winter, they crossed the street, a football or a console or a board game in hand, and knocked on the other's door. Throughout the years their hangout sessions changed from staying indoors to visits to the arcade, or the pool if it was a hot summer day and so on. In college, more often than not, it manifested as a bite in the closest Angel-in-Us coffee shop.

As of last week, Kai has been an intruder in their hangouts. 

"You ready to go?" 

Beomgyu is sprawled on the floor like a starfish, eyes closed and breathing unevenly. Soobin hovers over him, backpack thrown over one shoulder. Kai mimics his actions. 

"One more minute." Beomgyu rubs his eyes as he stands carefully, limbs like stone. 

"How are you guys not exhausted?" The incredulity in Gyu's tone makes Soobin chuckle, and he gathers his things before Beomgyu even has the chance to reach out for them. 

"Thanks."

They exit side by side, Beomgyu in the middle, the others supporting his body and deteriorating in energy, together. Soobin and Beomgyu were always silent during the walk, seeming to prefer the quiet peace after a long day, but recently they hum while they stroll, pointing out new flowers, pausing to contemplate their shades and smells. The walk is theirs to savour. The new habit is prompted by their new squad member. It’s obvious the younger has a soft spot for nature.

_"But the roses are so pretty! How can you not love them?" Kai points to a batch of pink petals and spiky thorns in a flower pot on the window sill._

_"Hmm, they are well kept...but I'm more of an orchid type of person." Beomgyu shrugs in that classic_ what can you do manner _and opens the door to the shop, a bell dinging in the background._ He heads to the empty counter with an easy smile. _"We'll have two regulars and..." Beomgyu inclines his head at Kai, and the other starts surveying the specials._

_"A caramel macchiato."_

_The girl behind the counter smiles as she writes down their order, and they scatter away, in search of an empty table._

_"Why orchids?" Soobin inquires, a tinge of curiosity coating his words. In the time it takes for them to sit, Beomgyu responds, "Purple orchids are superior. You can't find a flower softer than that."_

_"Lavenders." Kai supplies, "Daisies, lilies, bluebells."_

_"Anemones," Soobin aids, and Beomgyu sighs, knowing the battle is lost. Their drinks arrive shortly after._

_"How do you know so many flowers?" Soobin nudges Kai's shoulder, and the other languidly looks back._

_"Personal hobby. Actually..." He digs his phone out and pulls up a folder under the name 'PGHY NA', "The hobby isn't memorising flower's names, it's taking pictures of them. And trees. And aesthetic plants." Kai rubs the back of his neck, "Anything to do with nature qualifies."_

_"Oh! You should check out our neighbour's mini garden then," Beomgyu says. He leans forward, hands manoeuvring all-around to illustrate the magnitude of the plants, "They're about this high, lively and very aesthetic if you ask me. Don't know why he bothers to call it a mini garden when the plants are almost Soobin-sized."_

_"I'm the standard for tall now then?" Soobin pursues his lip, trying to contain his laughter._

_"I'd say so, you giant."_

The memory invades Soobin’s thoughts as they walk, as he zeroes on the solitary carnation in a vase of a house nearby. He’s thinking of how happy Kai would be when he saw it. He’s about to point it out, turning to face Kai and-

The younger is frowning down at his phone, he stops. 

"It's Hobi-hyung..." 

Kai slips away from them, pressing his phone to his ear, hands in his pockets. 

It's not the first time Kai and Hoseok have chattered away comfortably in Chinese. Usually, everyone around them just watches the interaction in awe; usually Soobin is part of that group. But it doesn't sound like an enjoyable conversation. With a final clipped word, Kai hangs up and turns to face them with an apologetic look. His eyes have crystalised. 

"Sorry, I need to go home right now. It's important. But I'll catch you guys tomorrow, okay?" He attempts a smile, but it comes off a little sad, and Soobin wants to reach out and make it go away.

They watch him go. Beomgyu supports himself on Soobin's shoulder, feeling the exhaustion settle in his bones and he decides enough is enough. 

"Well," Beomgyu smacks Soobin's arm lightly, "What are you waiting for?"

"Huh?"

"Go after him." Beomgyu peels himself off of Soobin and takes a deep breath. Soobin looks conflicted. 

"This is our tradition, just because Kai won't join doesn't mean-"

"That you can leave me hanging, yeah, yeah. But I'm still here and not at home, sleeping, because I wanted you to hang out with Kai. Because I know you don't have the guts to do it alone. So do us both a favour, go after him." Beomgyu smiles fondly at Soobin, patting his shoulder.

Soobin runs his hand through his hair. "What makes you think I have the guts to follow him now?"

"He needs you." That isn't what makes Soobin go for it, it's what's unsaid by Beomgyu that gets to him. 

_He's never needed anyone before._

-

Soobin catches up to Kai in no time and timidly approaches him. Kai still hasn't noticed.

"Hey..." Soobin wants to do something impulsive, reach out, hug him, kiss him. Touching is the only way they know as of late. 

"Soobinie-hyung...?" Kai turns in a snap, almost giving himself whiplash, eyes teary and lips turned downwards. He hastily wipes any evidence away, but it's no use, even if Soobin hadn't seen the tears before, the new ones were certainly damning.

"What-what are you doing here?" The words are uncertain, hesitant, Kai's retreated into an invisible blanket. 

"I'll keep you company."

"My dorm is a 10-minute walk." Kai keeps his head low. 

"Then a 10-minute walk we'll have," Soobin draws nearer, tugging gently at Kai's arm and links them together. It seems to be the right choice, even though Kai still avoids Soobin's eyes, he does lean into the embrace, placing his head on Soobin’s shoulder. The silence stretches, one foot in front of the other, one drop after another. The dampness grows. At some point Soobin's shaking, not because the action is his, but because Kai's doing it so violently it's swaying him as well. 

"Why," Kai sniffles, the words choking him, "Why are you here?"

"I don't know." And it's an honest answer from Soobin's part. He doesn't know why he's allowing himself to become more attached. 

"That's a terrible answer," Kai's glad Soobin can't see him and despite the sobbing, a bittersweet smile finds its way to Kai's face. Not what you'd usually say when trying to console someone. At least he didn't say it was out of pity.

They turn the last corner, and the dorm building appears before them. 

"Thank you for-even if I don't get why-I'm glad you-" Kai tries to set his arm free, to pull away, but Soobin is persistent. He doesn't let him. His tears may have decreased, but the magnitude didn't affect the result in this case, Kai was still crying.

"Ning...what happened?" 

Kai tenses, "It's fine. I'm okay, this happens sometimes." He tries to pull away again, "You can leave if you want to."

"I don't want you to be alone while you're sad." Soobin circles his arm around Kai, gently cradles the back of Kai's head and pushes it forwards against his chest. 

Kai's eyes fill to the brim, and it's like a tidal wave's been released. 

"They-my sisters, they were supposed to visit. I haven't seen them in 3 years, and I miss them." Kai hugs Soobin back. "I miss them so much, Binnie. And I know I'm lucky to live with Hobi, to even have family close, but _3 years_. Lea asked me the other day why I'd bought purple bed sheets for the room she was gonna stay in. Her favourite colour is blue now. Bahiyyih doesn't watch cartoons anymore, she took down her band posters 2 years ago. I've missed so much of their lives." Kai blabbers between gasps and shudders and so many tears Soobin thinks he could've filled a cup. 

"It's not your fault, baby."

Kai cries harder, "It is. I wanted to become a dancer, I wanted to move and follow my dreams, and I thought it'd be easy because I want it so much. They," Kai swallows with difficulty, feeling another lump in his throat claw its way up, "They can't make it next week because their exams got pushed back. They said they don't have another break until next year."

Soobin hugs him tighter, hugs him so tight it's as if he's trying to absorb the emotions himself.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's just one of those things that suck." Soobin rests his head on top of Kai's, "Wanna go inside? Order some sushi, watch a movie?" Kai nods almost imperceptibly, the tears run slower, and the shudders are coming to a stop. Soobin makes a move towards the dorm-building, but Kai stops him. Funny how they've been doing a lot of pushing and pulling lately. (Funny how it's literally and metaphorically.)

"Give me a minute." Kai takes a few deep breaths, inhales the tinge of vanilla and lavender that sticks to the shirt one last time before moving away. 

"Right then." His voice sounds nasal. "Ew, I must look awful right now what with the snot and all."

Soobin does a double-take, "Huh? You look as pretty as ever."

And if Kai blushes madly the second after Soobin says it, well he doesn't comment. 

-

It's been five weeks since they started kissing in secluded places, three weeks since they began to text daily, two weeks since they started talking to each other every chance they got and one week of hanging out with Beomgyu after class. And it may be a short period but Kai's fucked. He feels it, feels it whenever his phone rings and he hopes it's Soobin. Feels it when he goes to bed and the loneliness grips at his heart and he wishes Soobin were there to hold him. Feels it when he's going through his day and texts Soobin the most random thing just to talk to him. This uncontrollable desire invades him now as Soobin curls into him, snuggling closer to the white fuzzy blanket that's draped over them. Soobin stayed for longer than he'd initially intended, but he didn't mind, not if he got to cuddle Kai like this and it's new to both of them. Unbreached territory they're timidly trespassing. Kai makes the rash decision to peck Soobin's lips during the ten seconds Netflix provides between episodes. 

"What was that for?" Soobin whispers.

"Wanted to." Kai, as if to prove his point, does it again and Soobin releases an indignant noise. 

"I'm being attacked," Soobin huffs, pouting theatrically.

"You love it."

But Kai realises the comment might've been an epiphany for himself. He feels it again, the gravelling want he can't get rid of. A desire for more. 

_"If I never rang his love alarm, and he never rang mine, where would we be now?"_ The episode plays on but Kai is looking at Soobin instead, thinking he might be in deeper than planned, deeper than _arranged_. 

Because this was an arrangement. 

-

"Yuna, are you busy? Can I talk to you?" 

The blonde-haired girl smiles at Kai, stands with a bounce and waves goodbye to her friends who send a couple of winks and kissy faces their way.

Yuna laughs it off. 

"'Sup?"

Kai fiddles with the straps of his bookbag, he doesn't know how to phrase it, doesn't know if he should be talking to her about this, but who else could help?

"Um."

"Out with it, don't be shy." Yuna smiles, hands clasped together behind her back, leaning on her heels. 

"I-I think I like someone." Kai avoids eye contact, takes a few steps back, ready to bolt from the conversation if needed. Yuna can be very expressive, with matters like these. Almost as if on cue, her hands fly to her mouth and she stands on her tiptoes. 

" _Really?_ "

"Um I...think so, yeah." Kai rubs the back of his head sheepishly and she almost goes ballistic at the confession. 

"HUENINGKAI YOU-" Kai covers her mouth quickly and pulls her closer, almost into a hug but not quite, his left arm resting on her back. 

“Shut up. I don’t want the entire building to know.” 

“Mmph.” She glares at him and he sighs at her antics. How they’ve managed to stay friends for more than a year was beyond him.

“Yeah, fine, but behave.” He releases his hold on her and she grins the most devilish grin Kai’s ever had the misfortune of seeing. 

He already anticipates, and dread, her next words. 

“Tell me _everything_ ,” Yuna emphasizes, and her delight only increases when Kai’s blush flares. 

“I will but-”

“Nope, I want all the details.”

“Chill, I’ll tell you everything but I just need to confirm something.” This is part Kai feared the most, whether it was because of what she’d say or because he knew all along he couldn’t decipher. 

“I’ve never dated before because I never felt the need to. There was always something else I could think to invest my time in instead. I could draw, or sing, or dance or play the piano and if anyone asked I’d say I was too busy. Truth be told I’d never found someone I’d make the time for.”

“This person-”

“I’d make the time for him. Does that mean..?”

Yuna smiles sweetly, resting her hand reassuringly on Kai’s shoulder. 

“Yeah.”

-

Soobin’s body stays frozen as he looks at the scene. Was he witnessing a confession? Kai was blushing an awful lot. 

Something sours in his mouth. 

He can’t help but think Kai looks better in his arms.

-

  
  


Soobin presses Kai against the storage’s door, body enclosing the younger’s. 

He doesn’t waste time, starts his trail of kisses, mapping his favourite spots, marking them. “Hyung,” Kai gasps, taken aback by the sudden sensation, feeling goosebumps prickle his skin. Soobin licks and sucks his way across the blank canvas, nipping and nibbling a little harder than usual. He feels Kai whimper in his arms, turn to jelly at his touch and he savours it. Lets the euphoria linger before he continues to cause havoc. Soobin presses closer, almost suffocating them both but he doesn’t care. He wants Kai to feel him, only him. Soobin tugs at Kai’s hair, evoking a strangled sound from the younger’s throat and he bears his neck. Soobin stares at the red spots that bloomed where his teeth met Kai’s skin and feels the satisfaction pool in his gut. 

“Kai.”

“Yes?” Kai peers at Soobin through half-lidded eyes. 

“Have you ever liked someone?” It’s a dangerous choice in Soobin’s eyes, to ask such a thing given their situation, but he wants to know. Wants to understand if it’s Kai who’s never been able to catch feelings for someone, or if it’s just him he can’t seem to catch feelings for. 

Kai takes his time, nodding slowly at the question. “I have.” 

_So it’s just me then._

Soobin pursues his lips and doesn’t talk again. He kisses Kai until Yeonjun is calling him asking where he is, kisses Kai until he advises they should stop. 

“I have and,” Kai says as he adjusts his clothes, “I like someone now.” 

Soobin clenches his jaw and looks away. Of course he does, who wouldn’t like Yuna?

“Cool.” He beats Kai to the exit, rushes out of the confined space and puts as much distance as he can between them. He doesn’t want to look at someone he can’t have anymore. He’s done. 

Kai sees him walk away, expression controlled. He holds his stomach and squeezes his eyes. 

_It’s as if he doesn’t care._

It dawns on Kai that he can’t keep doing this, he’s given too much of himself. He’ll put an end to this charade.

-

Meet me in my dorm in half an hour :)

Soobin reads the text and checks the time. Sent 23 minutes ago. _I should get going then._ As he walks he wonders what it could be about, it was unusual for them to meet at each other’s place. Even more so as the last time he’d been there, barely five days ago, they’d departed without much activity, a few pecks tops. He’s wary, to say the least. Soobin rounds the corner and comes face to face with the building. He heads inside. He whistles as he skimps through the numbers on the doors, looking for the only one he was familiar with. 

_3..4...3..4...3..4...aha_. Soobin knocks lightly. 

Kai opens the door and pulls Soobin in quickly, making sure to lock it again. 

“What’s up?” Looking over Kai, Soobin’s unease vanishes. He has that glint in his eyes, the one that screams mischief, and Soobin gets the feeling the session will go down like they always do. 

As if to prove his point, Kai tugs at his arm and motions them towards the living room.

“Why here?” Soobin asks while Kai gently pushes him to sit on the couch. 

“Isn’t it comfier?” Kai retaliates and Soobin shrugs. Sitting on the couch and having Kai straddling him is better than being in a storage closet for sure. Kai shortens the distance left between them to inches apart but he doesn’t close it. Soobin stares at Kai’s rosy lips, and bites his own. He’s not sure what they’re waiting for. Kai seems to be prolonging the inevitable, taking his time trailing his fingers over Soobin’s arms, exploring. Mapping his shoulders and neck and _hair_. Soobin stops his hand when he begins to pull at the strands and Kai smiles at the gesture. Soobin always became needier when he did that. Kai runs his fingers over the older’s bangs and brushes them away. 

“Did you know...you look really good when they’re pushed back?” Kai whispers, marvelling at the way Soobin shies away, focusing on something behind Kai. Kai continues regardless. He zeros on every inch of his face, more than once sometimes just to make sure he’ll remember everything later and when he’s satisfied, he straightens his back. He’s ready. 

“Kiss me,” Kai whispers, licking his lips and as an afterthought, he adds, “Please.” And now _that’s_ familiar to Soobin and he does as he’s told, catching the younger’s lips with his in an instant.

Soobin was wrong when he thought it’d be like their other encounters. There’s something different, their kisses are soft and slow, lingering. It’s like a thousand kisses all bundled into one, long and dragging sensation. Kai faces the other way before Soobin can initiate another kiss. 

_I can’t._

“I’m sorry.” Kai begins to peel himself away from Soobin, carefully. He uses Soobin’s shoulders as support while he tries to stand. Before Kai let’s go completely, he brushes his fingers against the older’s hand, “I can’t.” 

Soobin tilts his head, a small frown beginning to emerge, “I’m not following.” 

“I-” Kai gulps, it’s harder than he’d imagined, “I want to break it off. Stop this-whatever this is.” 

For a second Soobin tenses, and then deflates like a carnival balloon. A shade of blue coats his pretty eyes like snow _and he was expecting it, it couldn’t end differently._ The question sits on the tip of his tongue, mocking him and he releases it before he can think it further. 

“Is it...is it because you like someone else?”

Kai doesn’t think it’s wise to answer that, but he does it anyway. “Someone I can’t have.”

_He was with me, wishing it were someone else._

“O-oh.” 

Soobin moves to stand as well and makes it his mission to not look at Kai. He doesn’t want to see the apologetic expression on his face. Funny how quickly things can dissolve. 

“Well,” Soobin takes a deep breath and moves for the door, “Guess I better leave.”

“Guess you should,” Kai echoes faintly, trailing behind him.

_This is for the best, we can still be friends, it’s less painful._ Kai looks at his hunched shoulders, his furrowed brows. He looks as troubled as Kai feels. It must mean something, right? Right?

_Give me a sign I shouldn’t let him go._

He stops Soobin before he can step outside. It’s too sudden, he can’t be here and then not, no trace. He needs to stall-he needs something more than this empty goodb-a light bulb goes off. “Can I ask one more thing?” 

Soobin reluctantly meets Kai’s eyes. Kai takes the chance.

“What does your tattoo mean?” 

Soobin rubs his neck, “The one on my bicep? It’s a drawing my brother made before I left. Why?”

Kai shakes his head, “No the other one, the one on your chest. I’ve wanted to know this whole time.” Not a lie but not the truth. He’s searching for something else, proof that what he’s doing is what he should be doing, avoiding heartbreak, killing the feeling before it manifests to its full potential. He wants a sign of-

“It means courage. In Latin. I wanted to remind myself that I need to be brave if I ever want to get what I want.”

A bomb goes off inside of Kai, his eyes slowly grow bigger, like saucers. 

“I like you,” He blurts. And then quickly covers his mouth with his hands. He didn’t just say that.

Soobin freezes, mouth forming an ‘o’ shape.

He did. Might as well continue. “Yeah, I,” Kai scratches his head, he can’t find the right words, why are they so hard to say? “I caught...feelings...for you.” Soobin still hasn’t reacted and it’s starting to make Kai uneasy, maybe it wasn’t a good idea?

He rambles on, “That’s why I need to break this-thing-off before.” Kai clenches his fists.“Before I give my entire heart away.” 

It’s deafening, monumental the way a few words can drastically change things. Soobin stares in wonder at the boy in front of him who refuses to look directly at him, who’s shrunken a bit into his frame, uncertain. Soobin extends his arm towards him, in a state of pure disbelief, and softly squishes Kai’s cheeks. Kai blinks and he looks insanely adorable to Soobin.

“It’s only fair you give me your heart ‘cuz,” a slow smile spreads wide on his face, making his eyes twinkle and his dimples pop, “I already gave you mine.”

There’s a beat before all hell breaks loose, before Soobin releases his hold on Kai’s cheeks and rushes to reciprocate the hug that’s unexpectedly launched at him by the younger. 

“I’d kiss you,” Kai mumbles, “but I’d rather cuddle right now.”

Soobin laughs giddily, “As long as you’re with me.” He follows the statement by hugging tighter, and Kai seems to melt into his arms when he does. 

“This is everything I wanted.” Kai sighs in content, not thinking of letting go soon. Soobin hums in agreement. 

_Me too._ He smiles. _Me too._

_-_

  
  


Extra 

They’re cuddled up in Kai’s bed watching _Kimi No Na Wa_ amongst the mass of plushies and Soobin marvels at each one. And while he’s taken by each one, he keeps going back to the black and white penguin. 

“Can I steal this one?” He hasn’t taken his eyes off the cute tiny penguin. Kai glances at him and tilts his head.

“Why would you want to steal it?”

“It reminds me of you.” 

Kai raises his eyebrows, looking back and forth between the plushie and Soobin.

“I suppose you can borrow it for a while.”

“Wait, really? Didn’t you say these were precious to you?”

_“Great, let’s just move some of the plushies away and-”_

_“Nope.” Kai’s face was stone hard. “We’re not moving the plushies.”_

_“But-”_

_“They’re too special and cute to move. Besides, if you hug me we can watch the movie just as comfortably.” Kai sent him a wink as he patted the limited space and opened Netflix. Soobin shrugged._

_Plushies: 1 Soobin: 0_

Kai blinks, surprised, as if he himself hadn’t realised the implications of letting someone borrow his stuffed toy. He blushes, staring off at the side. 

“They are. I guess I don’t mind if it’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soobin and his tattoos will be discussed more the next chapter don't worry. Oh and also how Kai knows about that. 
> 
> Special thank you to @dracometria for helping edit this because, boy, was it a mess. But I'm happy with the way this chapter turned out in the end!
> 
> My twitter is @Hueninking if you're by any chance interested hahaha.


End file.
